


Карусель

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Milena_Main



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main





	Карусель

Темнота затмевает кадры, ложится на лица.   
Ничего не оставив, только глухо, в мозгу « _ты убийца_ »   
Раз за разом звучит, как заезженная пластинка,   
Свет и смех, и покой —  _жизнь!_  — лишь память на старых картинках  
Фотографий из пыльной, запрятанной к черту коробки,   
Рядом с гильзами пуль от той самой, «счастливой», винтовки.   
И улыбки во сне —  _автоматная очередь_  — прямо по детству,   
Никуда не сбежать от войны — _от вины_  — и от сердца,   
Что горит ночь за ночью в оттенках мучительно алых.   
«Дьявол Адовой кухни, об аде ты знаешь так мало!  
Обо мне еще меньше, но, если желаешь, послушай.   
Здесь, на кладбище, самое то, чтоб излить тебе душу.   
Все равно до рассвета нам нечем с тобою заняться,   
Я устал убивать —  _ненадолго_ — устал с тобой драться.  
Ты меня не поймёшь — да и к черту твое пониманье!   
Что, не нравлюсь? Прости, дорогой, эта встреча совсем не свиданье.   
Ты молчишь... Хорошо. Вот за это, пожалуй, спасибо.   
Правда, лучше б с концами ушел — и ключи от наручников выдал».  
Монолог — пулеметным огнем, разрывною гранатой.   
Вот зачем ты ему говоришь это все, ну кому это надо?   
Ведь с рассветом опять ничего, кроме детской считалки  
В той игре, где победы не будет, а смерти — не жалко.   
В той войне, где союзников нет просто по умолчанью.   
И ты, правда, признателен Красному хоть за молчанье.   
«Нет, война не закончилась — не для меня, не на деле...»  
Может, просто привык жить на грани, на самом пределе?  
А с рассветом опять круговерть —  _карусель_ — и охота.  
«Ты же, Красный, и дальше играй в своего Дон-Кихота!»  
И устало глаза прикрываешь в попытке забыться —   
На поверхности век проступают все те же знакомые лица...


End file.
